Twilight's Requiem
This town has a very sinister aura speaks of nothing but silence. This town has a small curse. This curse is explained in the History of Twilight's Requiem. It is in form of a town with hospital, parks, homes, amusement park, and everything that would have made it a grand source of amusement if it wasn't for the curse. Also it is the location of the Hiroshima Company that supplies hunters to the Telenzia Company. It is also a roleplay group called Twilights-Requiem . Places in Twilight's Requiem *'Shiga Manor (SM):' This Manor belongs to the family called the Shigas. They are one of the 'founders' of Twilight's Requiem back in the old days. This is only the place that you would find the book of Executor Law. This Manor is completely harmless to a member of the Shiga Family. It is a traditional Japanese style manor. Very beautiful. *'Hiroshima Mansion (HM):' This wonderful and magnificence mansion belongs to the Hiroshima Family. They are also one of the 'founders' of the town called Twilight's Requiem back in the golden days. This is only place that you will find the book of Keeper of Lore. The mansion is in Victorian style. The Mansion is completely harmless to a Hiroshima Member. *'Hirayama Manor (HIM):' A beautiful modern manor that stands proudly out on the edges of the town that belongs to the Hirayama family. They are the ones who keep the book of Performer of Rites which is only found there. They are one of the 'founders' of Twilight's Requiem town. This manor is completely harmless to a Hirayama member. *'Kobari Palace (KP):' A beautiful artistic palace that is made of middle eastern style that stands very powerful that belongs to the Kobari family. The Kobaris are one of the 'founders' of the town of Twilight's Requiem. This palace is harmless to any Kobari family member. This is only place to find the book of Master of Arms. *'Sprial Staircase (SS):' This staircase is hidden in an entrance to the Underground Mines where it leads to the jewels underground. This is also where the Former Order Members and current Order Members' 'nightmares' resides. *'Bar (B):' This is just your typical good class bar that is run by a townsperson that resides in Twilight's Requiem. This is where a pool table is at and where you can get good drinks and why not. *'Desidera Forest:' This is a dark gloomy yet healthy forest that surrounds the town. *'Chruch ©:' This is your regular everyday church that resides in the town. This is also where the headquarters for the Order Members are at. *'Apartments (A):' A three story apartment complex that comes off as condos or fancy townhomes that are along a street. *'Cafe (CE):' A cafe that sells pretty much all food and drinks that an restaurant would and they have a special pie and coffee offer. *'Central Twilight's Requiem (CTR):' A downtown area in the town that has a shopping center and some night clubs and limited parking places. *'Shopping Center (SC):' A shopping center with all different department and food markets and vending machines. This is just like an everyday small town shopping center. *'Underground Mines:' The underground mines are under the town and is only reachable by the Spiral Staircase. These grounds are like a Labyrinth where it's almost never ending maze. There are two large jewels at the bottom of the maze. These jewels emit the power for the town. *'Schools (MS, ES, HS):' These are just like you typical schools that you have in a region. High school, Middle School, and a grade school. *'Hotel (HT):' Regular hotel for visitors to stay over while visiting the town. *'Auto Shop (AS):' An run down mill auto-shop where your cars can be repaired at. *'Police Station (PS):' Police Station is where the police works at and where you will find the guns. *'Train Station (TS):' A train station that takes around the town or out of the town. *'Public Records Office (PR):' Where you will find all the information about the town if you're lucky. This is also the town hall. *'Park (P):' Just a regular everyday park where people play at and take walks. *'Lake (L):' The lake is in the park. It's where people can go swimming. *'Prison (PRI):' Where the inmates or the criminals goes. It is three story high. *'Sewers:' They are under the town and also like connections to the places in the town from underground. *'Hospital (H):' This is where you will get medical care and where the doctors are at. *'Asylum (AA):' An abandoned asylum due to the rumors about the mental unstable people were destroying the system and overtaking the asylum. *'Cemetery (CY):' Where the dead people lies to rest or do they? The Order The Order is led by a leader who has the ability to control the larger jewels that are in the underground mines. The Order's goal is to spread the chaos and corruption to the innocent souls that are lost and trapped in the town's curse. They are also insane themselves because they have not yet conquered their inner demons. In fact, they unleash it onto the curse which takes forms of the monsters that roam around. In below will describe the Order in further details: The Order that was formed by the older generation were known as the Brethren. They believed in nothing but Order and Chaos. They honor the beings that resides in the OtherWorld dimension. The Order does not believe in terms of "good" or "evil", only "chaos" and "order". Their ways are cruel and brutal, to ensure order remains in place. To ensure loyalty and discipline, many children under the Order's care are cruelly treated and disciplined harshly in some sects. Human life is inconsequential to them, as they are more than willing to sacrifice and kill to appease God.Their occult and seemingly magical abilities are further unexplained, as many of their rituals produce arcane effects that defy all logic. Their tie to the forces of the Otherworld are also quite strong, as some members of the Order can even go so far as to manipulate it. They wish to obtain the Paradise which is a creation through destruction of humans; a place where eternal happiness is. Former Order The Former Order is an organization by the members that were in the Order previously and had left out of their own choices. They had conquered their inner demons and freed themselves from the corruption of the town's curse. They have chose to return to the town to try help out those who are lost in the curse and need a helping hand to get out. They could potentially fall back to the curse's control but it is a test of their will to withstand against the curse to protect and save the other innocent lives that are lost in the town. The Four Families *'The Hirayama Family: '''The Hirayama Family are are a family of spell-casters who uses the books as their weapons and bring forth the spells. They are also Ritual starters. They haven't returned to their family's hometown after the fall of their family. They carry the book of Performer of Rites. Hirayamas' Parents were also victims of the 21 Sacraments which caused them to take a leave from the destruction of the town only to return to attempt to save it. They are one of the four founding families of the town, Twilight's Requiem. Some of them are in the Order or Former Order. However, some may have left the town due to unwillingness to deal with the horrible history of the town and the mistakes of the Hiroshima family's parents. *#Takeo Hirayama (Former Order) *#Eri Hirayama (Former Order) *#Jakuchu Hirayama (Former Order) *'The Kobari Family:' The Kobari Family are a family of strong sense of justice who can use both jewels and books as their weapons and source of power to defend themselves. They haven't returned to their family's hometown after the fall of their family. The Kobaris' parents have been part of the 21 Sacraments. This reason alone made them fled the town only to return to it. They hold the book of Master of Arms. They are one of the four founding families of the town, Twilight's Requiem. Some of them are in the Order or Former Order. However, some may have left the town due to unwillingness to deal with the horrible history of the town and the mistakes of the Hiroshima family's parents. *#Kashiko Kobari (Former Order) *#Jude Kobari (Former Order) *'The Shiga Family:' The Shiga Family are also a family of mages but rouge ones who can use jewel shards to summon their abilities and other people's abilities. They rely on their opponents' powers. They used to carry the book of Executor Law. The Shiga's family's parents were brutally murdered for the 21 Sacraments. The Shiga Family had ran out of the town only to be brought back to attempt to end everything. They are one of the four founding families of the town, Twilight's Requiem. Some of them are in the Order or Former Order. However, some may have left the town due to unwillingness to deal with the horrible history of the town and the mistakes of the Hiroshima family's parents. *#Shou Shiga (Former Order) *#Lian Shiga (Former Order) *'The Hiroshima Family:' Hiroshima Family is a big key family regarding to the story of Twilight's Requiem due to their parents' involvements in the 21 Sacraments and the mother being the priestess of the Order. They hold the book called "Keeper of Lore." Their parents have abandoned their company called the Hiroshima Co. which supplied well trained hunters for research companies. They are torn into two parts: Sane and Insane. They are a family of Jewel Summoners. Hiroshima are a family of mages who can use jewel shards as a way to summon magical powers forth. They are also the reason why the Twilight's Requiem is a cursed town. They are one of the four founding families of the town, Twilight's Requiem. Some of them are in the Order or Former Order. However, some may have left the town due to unwillingness to deal with the horrible history of the town and the mistakes of their parents. *#Toshiro Hiroshima (Former Order) *#Masato Hiroshima (The Order) *#Grevisho Hiroshima (Former Order) *#Ike Hiroshima (Former Order) *#Bailey Hiroshima (The Order) *#Zuisho Hiroshima (The Order/Former Order) *#Christian Hiroshima (Former Order) The Hiroshima Company The Hiroshima Family is a family of mages who can use jewel shards as a way to summon magical powers forth. They reside in a town called Twilight's Requiem which is a cursed town where the story takes place in: Twilights-Requiem. They also run a company that supplies well trained hunters. The company is known as Hiroshima Company. They also have a side business where they help another family sell jewels. Their company provides well trained hunters who specializes in their own thing in terms of hunting supernatural creatures, demons, angels, etc. Also the Hiroshima Company has an contract with the Telenzia Company in providing the hunters. '''The Members of Hiroshima Company:' *''''Kozoku Hiroshima *Grevisho Hiroshima *Christian Hiroshima *Toshiro Hiroshima *Bailey Hiroshima *Masato Hiroshima *Zuisho Hiroshima *Ike Hiroshima *Xavier Cruz *Cyan Cruz *Lyle Cruz *Gabriel Cruz *Naoseno Savienots *Declan Savienots *Castiel Savienots *Razo Enraisui *Kyi Enraisui *Davis Enraisui *Briggs Enraisui *Zanji Enraisui *Masa Enraisui *Vaize Pandarosa History of Twilight's Requiem In the long dark halls of the city hall on College Street in a town called Twilight's Requiem, there would be documents of how this town came about with the curse that lingers in the streets of once a peaceful town. This is the curse that lingers during your time in Twilight's Requiem. Twilight's Requiem became a town where there are multivariate of reality and alternate dimensions. A family decided to reside in this town known as the Hiroshima Family. There were three other families that also resided in the town. Each of them had an Ancient Book which clearly stated their role in the town: Executor Law (Shiga), Keeper of Lore (Hiroshima), Master of Arms (Kobari), and Performer of Rites (Hirayama). Deep inside the town's underground mines, there lies a large quality of jewels that glows through out centuries. There are two large jewels, Angelic and Demonic. Two high ranking creatures reside inside the jewels that are hidden in the Underground mines: Flauros and Seraphim. These creatures' powers are what's fueling the jewel shards and helping the jewels to exhibit their powers through the jewel summoners which are from the four families. However due to a belief of the older generation members who formed a cult called the Order. The Order that was formed by the older generation were known as the Brethren. They believed in nothing but Order and Chaos. They honor the beings that resides in the OtherWorld dimension. The Order does not believe in terms of "good" or "evil", only "chaos" and "order". Their ways are cruel and brutal, to ensure order remains in place. To ensure loyalty and discipline, many children under the Order's care are cruelly treated and disciplined harshly in some sects. Human life is inconsequential to them, as they are more than willing to sacrifice and kill to appease God.Their occult and seemingly magical abilities are further unexplained, as many of their rituals produce arcane effects that defy all logic. Their tie to the forces of the Otherworld are also quite strong, as some members of the Order can even go so far as to manipulate it. They wish to obtain the Paradise which is a creation through destruction of humans; a place where eternal happiness is. The four main dimensions to keep in mind are: Real World, Fog World, Nowhere, and Otherworld. Real World is the reality aka the physical dimension where most people reside. Fog World is a dimension that lies between Real World and the hellish Otherworld. This world usually appears around the time period of twilight. The Otherworld is a nightmareish parrallel universe that materializes through the ancient powers of the Flauros Jewel, the demonic jewel the resides in the Underground Mines. The Nowhere is in the center of respective Otherworld. There are very few mirrors in the town that allows whoever touches them to shift through the dimensions if desired, even touched accidently. If a person touches the Otherworld or the Fog World and escapes the nightmare before they resolved something internally, they would be bounded by a Full Circle; a phenomenon that prevents people from escaping the power of the town after failing to learn a lesson. There will be Seal of Metatron (a symbol placed around in the town in specific locations that controls the power of the jewels in the Underground Mine), Halo of the Sun (main symbol of the Order), and Brethren Symbol (religious fanatics responsible for the current hellish condition of the town). In the Otherworld and Fog World, the worlds takes on delusions, tangible symbols of elements from the subconscious mind. These delusions become manifestations through the maleficent power that is in the underground mines; this power materializes the human mind. It's not evil, just corrupted. The Hiroshima family's parents held two key roles in the history of Twilight's Requiem. The mother of the Hiroshimas was the priestess of the Order. The father of the Hiroshimas was the one that went forth to complete the 21 Sacraments. The Father of the Hiroshimas decided to complete the 21 Sacraments which is obscure ritual required 21 specific sacrifices that the cult believed would create "Paradise". He had used the other three families as the victims for the 21 Sacraments. For the children of the others, he used them as the 10 Hearts where he removed their hearts and craved numbers onto their chests. Then for the 11th sacrifice, he used himself in form of suicide because it was called the 11th Assumption. For the last ten sacrifices, the father had returned as a ghost to murder them by a theme. However it was a bust because unknown to the father, the final victim had survived but went into a coma for a good amount of time. This last victim is known as Lian Shiga, a family member from the one that holds Executor Law. Lian is the only person that holds the Aglaophotis which dispels demonic forces and grants protection. He wears it around his neck. The ghost of the Hiroshima Father has disappeared after believing he had finished the 21 Sacraments. Due to the incompletion of the 21 Sacraments, there is currently a spiral staircase that resides in a specific building in the Otherworld. This spiral staircase leads to the doors which leads to any of the 'Insane' person's special otherworlds. The Mother of the Hiroshimas realized that her husband had fail the 21 Sacraments so she decided to perform the actual ritual where she must sacrifice her daughter to be the carrier of the new 'God'. The ritual had failed because in the middle of the ritual before the mother could even burn her daughter alive, she was stopped by her eldest son who was in turn turned into a creature of the Otherworld called the Valtiel because he had used all of his jewel power to protect his sister from the ritual. His subconscious mind is slumbering deep in his mind. The mother was ultimately killed by the eldest son in defense of the sister. The incompletion of the ritual plunge the town of Twilight's Requiem into a curse where the Otherworld and Fog World coexists with the Real World at a specific time of the day: Twilight. A few years later, the daughter who was used in the attempted ritual, Bailey, decided that she wanted to corrupt the power she had over the curse out of the darkness in her heart. The Otherworld and Fog world grew stronger with each darkness that enters her heart. She ultimately banished her other elder brother, Toshiro, to another world. The cave to that other world, Chorinirr, is located in the Desidera Forest that surrounds the town of Twilight's Requiem. Toshiro is in the other world making his way back to his world so he can try save Bailey from more corruption from this curse. The other brother, who is a twin, of the girl, Ike, is targeted as the bad guy of the town because of him being under the influence with Toshiro over the ancient powers of the Jewels from the curse. Ike and Toshiro broke free of it. However their eldest brother haven't woken up yet from his slumber to free himself from being the Valtiel. Bailey and her new Order are roaming freely in the town of Twilight's Requiem. The visitors enters the town will feel the effects of the curse. However the residents who live in the town learned a trick: If you lock all doors and windows before the Twilight mark, you were safe in the building if you have never touched the cursed realms. The innocent people that gotten trapped in this town's curse are either walking or driving to the town for their own personal reason or business reason. They have entered the town limits to see the sign that is gray blue with golden letters that says, "Welcome to Twilight's Requiem". There are lights that lit up the sign during the night time and Fog World period. You enter the town during the twilight period, which means they have set your foot on the Cursed realm. You are to survive the cursed realms. The choice is theirs: ''"Are they one of the 'Insanes' and will torture people or capture people and subject them to the Order Members' tortures? or... Are they one of the 'Sanes' that is trying to survive the dimensions and get out of the town before your life is claimed... or trying to find the truth about the town's secrets and free it from the curse?" Key Events Coming Soon... Category:Locations